Sign
by LeeleeAiren
Summary: ...Time goes tick tock and flies by tick tock. Kanda as he goes on his way to rescue Lenalee. Songfic.


Sign by Brown Eyed Girls. It's Korean, but the music video inspired me and so did the lyrics. Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.

* * *

_Can't breathe, mayday…_

Kanda breathed heavily as he pulled himself to his knees, battered and bloodied. He had so little time yet so much to do. _Lenalee… _he needed to save her.

One…

_Heart hurts, mayday…_

He could hear her voice in his head even as he fought surrounded by akuma. Sometimes when his defense would break and he'd fall to his knees, he thought he'd seen Lenalee standing in front of him with a sad smile. He'd blink and find himself alone again, fighting against a hundred of their enemies.

Two…

_Time goes by, tick tock_

_Flies by, tick tock_

_Can you hear my sign?_

He tried not to think much of it, much less distracted, but he seemed to be seeing Lenalee everywhere. He was thrown to the ground; she stood in front of him looking worried. Blood splattered across his face; her hands came up to his cheeks. He parried each attack with his sword; she'd appear by his side with her arms slowly reaching out to him.

Three…

_Please just look at me for one last time_

_I once shined but now I'm different_

_And I couldn't say anything_

Her hands would never touch him; she'd stop short just when her hand was a mere inch from his. There was a melancholy to her eyes that Kanda had only seen once a long time ago. She looked different. She looked helpless, but still she had a smile that somewhat relieved his troubles.

Four…

_It's me, the one who's crying like a fool_

_I'm in the dark room all day and all night and it's not alright_

Kanda felt his heart skip a beat. Only a few of their enemies remained, a hinder to his path. He would envision Tyki's mocking grin as he held Lenalee captive and it would only add fuel to his already burning emotions. He had to hurry, for he had no time to lose. Lenalee once again appeared before him, standing behind his enemies.

Five…

_Why can't you understand my heart?_

_My heart tightens as time passes_

With each swing, he would recall their last conversation. She had spoken in circles, hoping he understood anyway. He remained silent, impassive as he just watched her talk of love and friendship; he never told her that he didn't get what she had been trying to tell him.

Six…

_My eyes forcing the tears out_

_I'm scared that this is the end_

When he saves her, he would tell her he's sorry. He would ask her to tell him again what she had spoken just before they went to war. He would tell her words she may not wish to hear, but he'd accept rejection if it came. He would do so much for her, if she'd allow him to. He's nearing his lifeline as she's nearing hers; death was inevitably too soon for him, but she could survive and live.

Seven…

_So please save me_

He promised her he would always come back from his missions. She didn't know he'd also sworn to himself that she'd always be brought back with him. He'd never let her die while he was living.

Eight…

_I have a lot to say so please listen_

_And don't pretend that you don't know about the day I've lost everything_

He'd gone deeper into the ruins. He clashed with a few more enemies there. He was beyond weariness, but for Lenalee he'd go past his limits. He saw her leaning by the wall a few feet away, watching him with hopelessness he would have never associated with her. He rushed onward for time was ticking.

Nine…

_Do you know how I feel when I've confessed countless times?_

_And the love sign I gave you, did you get my sign?_

He longed for her voice even as his mind fabricated images of her to keep him going. He would give anything for her to be safe. He saw her again with her back on him- an ominous sign. As she took one step, she disappeared. He had already reached his destination: a dark clearing, an arena of some sorts. How fitting. He would die with dignity in his last battle. Tyki made his presence known and on the ground beside him was Lenalee.

Ten…

_I need you to get back up_

_Without you I worry_

_Don't neglect me_

_I want you by my side_

Would he die before the last petal falls? He moved one arm, using it to push his body off the ground. His chance of victory was slim; he was too exhausted. He took one glance at Lenalee and he felt himself come alive with renewed strength. He would fight him for as long as he can, at least until the others find them and save Lenalee. That was their only chance.

Eleven…

_Shivering lips and heart which won't last much_

_And I'm too scared that it might stop_

He saw her stir, enough of a distraction to have himself injured beyond salvation. He stopped, looking down at the blood seeping through his torn coat. The others weren't here yet, he still could not stop. He didn't know what still drove him on. His movements were causing his wound to worsen, and he was already beyond escape from death. He jumped away from Tyki with labored breathing and took another glance at Lenalee. She needed him. So, he kept on fighting.

Twelve…

_So please save me_

He would save her. He swore to himself, didn't he? That she'd be back with him… even if she were alive and he weren't.

Allen and the others had already come and took Lenalee away from this place. He remained to distract Tyki and give them time to escape. He had long accepted his fate.

Thirteen…

_Your memories within me and I hold my breath and endure it_

_Please, you know I will fall apart without you_

"Kanda? Kanda."

He opened his eyes and closed them again for the light blinded him. He breathed steadily, frowning for he had been sure he had trouble breathing last time he was conscious.

"How are you feeling? You've been asleep for almost a week!"

His frown deepened. Lenalee… shouldn't he be dead?

"What's with that face?"

He slowly opened his eyes and immediately saw Lenalee's amused gaze. She was sitting by his bed, leaning way too close for comfort. He sat up and stared at her. She blinked and smiled at him, not the sad smile he thought he'd been seeing during the war.

"I'm not… I'm alive?"

She didn't say anything. She merely turned her head to look at his desk before turning back to face him with a smile.

"Yes."

On his desk was the hourglass containing a single lotus flower. Except this time, all thirteen petals were at the bottom of the hourglass.

He was still alive, and there was no petal left to fall.

* * *

Author's note: Another KanLena without actual romantic stuff. This is kind of dark, too. Angsty? But it turned alright in the ending, no?

Oh, and I'd like to thank those who reviewed in Beast. You really made my day! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope to bring you more fics that you would like and enjoy. (Although with this I'm not sure.)

Tell me what you think. Reviews are still greatly appreciated.


End file.
